<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qt. by notebooksandlaptops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412781">Qt.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksandlaptops/pseuds/notebooksandlaptops'>notebooksandlaptops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, PhD's and Single Dads [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, First Dates, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Like, M/M, Single Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Texting, bad bad bad text talk, but it is admittedly in character for jaskier to do so, im begging, it hurts me, please dont use qt in real life, text talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebooksandlaptops/pseuds/notebooksandlaptops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt stared dumbfounded at his phone and wondered – not for the first time – if giving his number to the coffee shop guy had been a good idea. </p>
<p>[Sent from Jaskier: 03.12PM] Your Instagram is so qt. love your horse!!!</p>
<p>What the fuck was 'qt' supposed to mean when it was at home?</p>
<p>-///-</p>
<p>Or, Jaskier uses awful, awful abbreviations when he texts and Geralt does not find it endearing. He swears he doesn't.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, PhD's and Single Dads [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInTheTardisAt221B/gifts">TheGirlInTheTardisAt221B</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided that my want for your happiness is, indeed, bigger than my need for self-sanity, so here is your fic about Jaskier using 'Qt' while texting Geralt, Jas. Now please never text me that abomination of an abbreviation again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt stared dumbfounded at his phone and wondered – not for the first time – if giving his number to the coffee shop guy had been a good idea.</p>
<p>
  <em>Your Instagram is so qt. love your horse!!! &lt;3 -J</em>
</p>
<p>What the <em>fuck </em>was <em>qt </em>supposed to mean when it was at home?</p>
<p>Geralt sighed. Perhaps he simply shouldn’t text back. It wasn’t like he knew the guy or at least, he didn’t know him <em>well. </em>All he knew was that the man had a sweet tooth that surpassed even Ciri’s, and that he knew Geralt’s coffee order off by heart and – speaking of hearts – he always did that trick with the milk to make one on top of Geralt’s latte.</p>
<p>He stared down at his phone. Unfortunately, he had an awful feeling he was going to text back. For one, if he didn’t, he would have to find a new coffee shop. It would also mean getting shit from Renfri about it when she realised he’d blown his chance with the ‘cute barista you’ve been staring at for months’ (he <em>hadn’t </em>been staring. He hadn’t been <em>anything. </em>He <em>hadn’t.</em>)</p>
<p>The brightly coloured gates to the primary school he was currently stood outside of remained resolutely shut, his daughter’s class not due out for another five minutes or so. Whatever. Texting back was better than playing <em>Temple Run. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>What does qt mean? -G </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Say it!! -J </em>
</p>
<p>The response was immediate, which didn’t surprise Geralt at all. The coffee shop guy – Jaskier – seemed exactly the type to keep his phone on him 24/7. Geralt had…perhaps sneaked on his Instagram too. There were <em>a lot </em>of pictures. At least one a day, and a couple of videos of him playing what looked to be a <em>lute. </em></p>
<p>He swore the idiot lived in a fairy-tale universe. If he dyed his hair bright pink and started insisting on the existence of elves and magic, it wouldn’t shock Geralt much.</p>
<p>He checked the gates again. Still closed. Still no sound of over-excited children.</p>
<p>There were other parents around – older parents, respectable parents, parents who weren’t twenty-something, who weren’t wearing leather jackets and who didn’t have especially done silver hair. Ah, fuck it, they probably already thought he was an outcast anyway. It wasn’t like he was being invited to weekly PA meetings regardless of what odd behaviours he might exhibit outside Ciri’s school gates.</p>
<p>“Q. T.” He tried.</p>
<p>He didn’t get fuck all for his efforts, except for a few looks from the more respectable parents. What the fuck was it supposed to mean?</p>
<p>
  <em>I still don’t understand. -G </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>God, you’re dumb, I like that in a man xx -J<br/>Qt. Q. t. Cu – te. Cute. Get it? I’m saying your Instagram is cute! -J</em>
</p>
<p>The exasperated sigh left him completely unbidden. Jaskier was a wild card and Geralt couldn’t believe that he was actually going to go on a <em>date </em>with him. They were opposites. They’d never work. Geralt hadn’t ever been able to hold down a stable relationship in his life. Hell, he had problems with damn <em>friendships </em>let alone anything else. He had Renfri, and sometimes Yennefer and sometimes Triss. But if he was being honest? His best friend was his horse. Jaskier didn’t seem like that at all. Jaskier seemed….popular, loud, vibrant. Geralt shouldn’t even be entertaining this as a possibility. They’d <em>never </em>work.</p>
<p>But…He couldn’t get the idiots smile out of his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t think I class as ‘dumb’ for not knowing that. You’re just illiterate. -Q</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have a PhD motherfucker! Or…I will do, once I graduate :-P -J</em>
</p>
<p>Geralt held back a smirk.</p>
<p>Fuck, this was never going to work. He never worked with anyone.</p>
<p>Why the hell did he want this to work so bad?</p>
<p>He slipped his phone into his pocket as he heard the tell-tale sound of giggling laughter and playful screams.</p>
<p>Ciri was covered in bright green paint when he finally located her. Her teacher barely spared him a nod, though whether it was because the children were being menaces and he’d had a long day, or whether it was because he looked down on Geralt…well, that was anybody's guess. As long as it didn’t affect Ciri, he didn’t give a damn.</p>
<p>Ciri’s face was flushed, her hair a frizzy mess. They hadn’t even gotten to the car before she tugged on his arm and made him stop, “Daddy!” she reached into her satchel, pulling a half-crumpled piece of paper out of its depths, “I did this for you, Daddy!”</p>
<p>“Wonderful,” Geralt said, trying not to let on that he had no fucking clue exactly what it was supposed to be, except for the fact that the brown splodge in the background was <em>possibly </em>Roach.</p>
<p>
  <em>Possibly. </em>
</p>
<p>The evening persisted of a make-shift blanket fort (that only fell down twice, he was getting better at making these), a movie (thank god Renfri had taught him how to pirate shit, he couldn’t afford fancy subscriptions), pizza and, eventually, a very sleepy little girl pressed against his shoulder.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until she was snoring in her own bed that he checked his phone again. A text was waiting for him.</p>
<p>
  <em>We still on for tomorrow? :) -J</em>
</p>
<p>Geralt relaxed back into the sofa and thought of all the ways he wasn’t suited to dating, or to boys who worked in coffee shops, or to any of it really. He was a single father with a shitty job and an even shittier attitude.</p>
<p>The textbox stared up at him, daring him to call it off, to make an excuse. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d turned down a date, wouldn’t be the first time he’d chickened out of the chance at an interpersonal relationship.</p>
<p>But that smile was still filling up his mind, the smile flashed his way every time he got a cup of coffee, with a perfectly made heart in the froth and an easy bit of small talk tossed his way.</p>
<p>
  <em>I’ll pick you up after your shift. -G</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The author does not condone using qt in sentences. Jaskier is a heathen. </p>
<p>I have more ideas for little shorts in this universe, so I may return to it, I may not. We shall see! I just really like the idea of single dad Geralt/PhD student, coffee shop worker Jaskier who always makes Geralt help him try the new cakes he gets in. </p>
<p>Come hang out with me on Tumblr for drabbles, writing and general witchering <a href="https://jaskier-wearing-dresses.tumblr.com/">@Jaskier-wearing-dresses</a></p>
<p>Toss a comment/kudos to your tired fanfic writer?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>